$ -103\% - \dfrac{7}{8} + 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -103\% = -\dfrac{103}{100} = -1.03 $ $ -\dfrac{7}{8} = -0.875$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ -1.03 - 0.875 + 0.5 = {?} $ $ -1.03 - 0.875 + 0.5 = -1.405 $